Sabrina, Puck, and the surprise!
by I have no luck
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are married and soon Sabrina has a surprise for Puck, but how I'll he take it. Bad summary, but please read and review to help me get better!
1. Surprise!

Sabrina, Puck and the surprise!

 **Hello reader! So I randomly had an idea to write a story about this, so I did! I would love for any help from you, so please review, but please make sure it is respectful critisism so I can work on making my writing better!**

Chapter one

Sabrina's pov

I stood in my bedroom pacing back and forth, I wrapped my hands around a small baby bump that began to form on my originally flat stomach. That all changed about 11 weeks ago. I had known for a while now but tonight was the night I would tell Puck. I wore a red flowy dress and had finished setting the table and was waiting to Puck to return home from work. Normally I would have never done anything like this but tonight I was worried and wanted everything to go to plan. Then, heard the door slam shut.

"You have got to be kidding! How dumb can you be! You are just as bad as mother!" I heard puck holler as he made his way through the front door of our house and into the living room. I winced at the tone of his voice, hoping he would forget about work. He angrily slam his phone down on the table and plop down onto one of our couches, and sighed. Walking cautiously behind the couches I wrapped my arms around his neck and said,

"Puck," he looked up at me, not moving from his 'throne' , "Follow me." I finished. He groaned and I heard him complaining under his breath about being bossed around by a peasant, but as he looked up at me he finally noticed my new appearance. He cocked his head sideways and looked as if he had never seen a girl before.

"What's the special event?" He asked alarmed, "Not the anniversary, that was like 3 months ago, umm birthday? No, that's in October." After Puck went through his little check list he looked at me even more confused then before.

"Puck, just shut up, and follow me!" I exclaimed, getting tiered of his guessing, I lead him to our dining room.

"Alright Grimm, this better not be a trick" he said, looking around nervously, but then he noticed the table filled with his favorite meal. Chicken scampi with angel hair pasta (Authors note: my favorite dinner! ). I sat down and gestured for Puck to do the same in the seat across from me, he sat and began to dig in.

"Grimm, I have no idea why you made my favorite dish and why you are dressed up so nice but," he said and paused, "umm, why?" He said. I was about to answer when he immediately chimed back in, "Not saying you don't look amazing and well, umm, and stuff." He flustered.

"Well, Puck," I said, beginning to feel even more nervous, "OK! So I'm just going to spit it out! And Puck I don't know how you will react but well no matter what you need to know how much I love you and want us to stay together! Anyway, Puck I'm pregnant!" I finally came to say it after all of my senseless rambling. His face went pale, and he dropped his fork onto the plate making a loud clanking sounds that filled the air. I began to feel myself tear up as I realized that he must not even want a child.

Abruptly, I stood from the attempt of the romantic scene in front of me. As I was about to leave, Puck grabbed my hand but I forcefully shook it away as I ran to my room crying.


	2. Makeups and evil plans

Chapter two

Puck's point of view

Sabrina ran up to our room, tears streaming down her face. Pregnant. I thought in my head. Damn! I knew what that means, I recall hearing something about that in junior high school. Whatever it was it really upset Grimm. I hope she was okay? What is pregnant, is she sick or have some sort of disease?

 **What is pregnant?**

I searched online and many results came back but the definitions and meaning of the word caught my eye.

 **A women who is expecting a child.**

A child? I was going to be, a father?

"Oh my god!" I whispered aloud to myself, as I fell down back into a chair. I felt my eyes water, but only the manliest tears of happiness. I felt so overjoyed at the news that for a moment I forgot all about Sabrina.

I sprinted up the stairs, probably sounding like stampeding bulls. Halfway up I began flying as fast as I could to reach my bedroom. I hurled open the door to see my beautiful wife lying on our bed crying, her mascara running down her face. Her dress was replaced with and old sweatshirt and her favorite pair of sweats. I stood dumbfounded at the doorway not knowing how to comfort my wife.

"Sabrina!" I yelled, "Sabrina! We are having a baby!" I said excitedly as if it was not the most obvious thing ever. She looked up at me confused, not understanding my change in tone from earlier.

"I am so dumb, or as Marshmallow would say it, stupblivious." I began still with a small smile upon my face. "When you said pregnant, I forgot what it meantime thought you were sick, or something! But you better than sick! Your going to have a kid!" I said as I jumped around the room like a kid in a toy store! I ran over to the bed where Sabrina sat up, and I grabbed her and hugged her and lifted her off the ground and spun her.

"Puck," Sabrina began, "you mean, you want the baby?" She asked, her voice still shaking but her eyes so hopefully, I nodded vigorously. Her face Lite up with a Christmas tree. She finally hugged me back and we kissed. As we kissed I felt the same sparks I felt when I first kissed, about 10 years ago!

"Puck this is amazing!" Sabrina grinned. "Puck! You jerk! I thought you didn't want your own kid! I though you were going tot leave me!" Sabrina outburst in a sudden rage, as she furiously hit me in the arm and back. I winced from the blows, but began laughing uncontrollably under her harsh stare which slowly broke into one of her famous wicked smiles.

After a while of watching T.V. In our room, Grimm was passed out sleeping, so I quickly and quietly creep out of bed down stairs, where I began my master plan. I ran to the kitchen, as my mind floated with brilliant ideas, I knew I had to make it up to Grimm due to my stupidity at dinner. Since day I ruined a perfectly good meal I decided to make my own 'romantic scene'. I ran to the basement which kept one of my most important secrets. The ice cream safe, and began to put my evil plan into action.

"Grimm!" I whispered into her ear, she immediately responded shooting out of bed almost slamming her face into mine, which was hovering above hers. "I've got a surprise for you!" Her eyes flickered open at the word surprise.

"Alright Puck, but if this is one of you pranks I will kill you!" She said with a threatening tone. I held my hands up in defense and walked to the kitchen. Right before entering I grabbed Sabrina throwing my hands in front of her eyes and continued to lead her into the room

"Puck..." She began but u cut her off, "Just trust me, would you?"

"Fine!" She agreed stubbornly.

"Alright, three, two, one!" I yelled and removed my hands from covering her eyes. I watched her expression as she looked upon what I choose to call my greatest master piece.

 **So that's chapter two, tell me how you think, and do you want me to switch between Puck and Sabrina's perspectives?**


End file.
